Une soirée au poil
by Black666
Summary: A sa décharge, Stiles n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer que le pelage de Scott serait si doux.


_Hello hello !_

 _Première fic sur TW et... comment dire, j'ai jamais regardé la série, mais je me suis tapé probablement plus de la moitié des Sciles d'Ao3, donc vous avez du bol que ce soit pas parti en lemon (ça a vraiment failli) et si c'est pas compatible avec le canon, et bah tant pis !_

 _OS réalisé pendant une Nuit du Fof sur le thème "Douceur."_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Donc si je comprends bien, maintenant tu peux te changer à volonté en clébard ?"

Scott leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'exaspération. "En loup Stiles. Pas en chien, en loup."

"C'est pareil, loup, chien, canidé à quatre pattes, tu m'excuseras de faire fi des détails techniques, le principal étant : est-ce que tu peux le faire à volonté ?"

"Oui…" finit par soupirer Scott, résigné.

"Je veux voir ça." S'exclama Stiles en bondissant du lit où il était assis.

Son ami soupira de nouveau, toutefois avec un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, et après s'être concentré, il obtempéra. Là où s'était tenu le jeune homme il y avait à présent un gros chi- loup noir dont les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les rideaux entrouverts faisaient reluire le pelage. Fasciné, Stiles s'approcha prudemment, pas entièrement convaincu que l'animal n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge au moindre geste trop brusque, et vint poser sa main sur son encolure. Le loup gronda, le garçon se tendit, puis le premier sembla se détendre et baissa la tête pour laisser l'autre le caresser.

Dépourvu d'un quelconque filtre, Stiles laissa échapper la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

"Mec, ton pelage est super doux."

Le loup lui lança un regard qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de circonspect, et Stiles aurait juré qu'il avait haussé les sourcils. Il leva les mains en guise de défense.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que dire la vérité ! C'est vraiment tout doux. Toutou doux."

Et Stiles partit dans un grand éclat de rire, outrageusement satisfait de son jeu de mots. N'y tenant plus, Scott lui bondit dessus pour le faire taire, les faisant tous deux tomber à la renverse. Il se retrouva couché sur son ami, ses poils lui rentrant dans les narines, mais cela ne parut pas gêner Stiles qui profita de leur nouvelle configuration pour nicher son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du loup. C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était douillet, et sans y prêter attention il commença à frotter lentement son appendice contre le pelage.

Si le canidé avait pu, il aurait ronronné, ce qui choqua l'humain rationnel coincé à l'intérieur. Prendre conscience de combien il était agréable d'avoir son meilleur ami ainsi, collé contre lui, sa tête presqu'au niveau de sa poitrine, lui hérissait le poil, et pas forcément au sens propre. Il ne put retenir un jappement satisfait quand Stiles vint lui gratouiller les oreilles, et Scott se morigéna. Sous cette forme, ses instincts animaux étaient bien plus forts et il était difficile de lutter.

"Scott…" murmura Stiles contre son pelage, ne cessant pas ses caresses. "Scotty, mon doux Scotty…"

L'animal se redressa un peu et donna un léger coup de museau dans le menton de son ami. Stiles rit de nouveau, et les légères vibrations de son corps se propagèrent au pelage de Scott qui, loin d'en être gêné, s'étala encore plus sur le torse de l'humain. Ils étaient bien ainsi, ensemble, Stiles continuant à promener ses doigts dans le pelage du loup en silence. La chaleur diffuse de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre les plongea bientôt dans une douce torpeur.

"Scott…" reprit le jeune homme après un moment. "Si tu ne bouges pas, je vais finir par m'endormir et tu vas être condamné à me servir de peluche vivante pour la nuit."

Le loup redressa la tête et, pointant sa langue entre ses babines avec un évident sourire, il lécha le visage de Stiles avant de se recoucher. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose de l'ordre de "tu me traites vraiment comme un chien" mais ses mots étaient étouffés par les poils et de toute façon Scott n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Il posa sa tête contre celle de son meilleur ami et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sentant avec délice les bras de Stiles raffermir leur prise autour de lui.

Au matin, Stiles s'éveilla en sentant un poids (mort) sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, les plissant immédiatement à cause de la lumière, et mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il faisait sur le sol de sa chambre - d'autant qu'il avait un lit très confortable à simplement deux mètres. Puis la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il redressa la tête pour regarder Scott.

Qui s'était retransformé au court de la nuit. Qui était donc allongé sur lui en humain. Tout nu. Et Stiles avait encore la main dans ses cheveux.

AH. Quelle façon intéressante de commencer la journée.

Stiles retira sa main et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

"Scott ?"

Le brun grogna mais continua à dormir. Stiles réessaya en y mettant plus de force mais obtint le même résultat. Il réfléchit quelques instants, jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant à Scott, puis se décidant soudainement, il commença à faire courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de son meilleur ami. Qui s'avéra être aussi douce que son pelage. La vie était injuste. L'action eut l'effet escompté, Scott s'agita puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Stiles ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, trop engoncé qu'il était dans son nouveau jeu, et leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un semblant receler toute l'innocence du monde, l'autre plus que stupéfait.

"Stiles ?" tenta Scott.

"Mec, ne le prends pas mal, mais ta peau est super douce."

"Stiles…"

"Je te jure ! Je serais presque jaloux si c'était pas aussi doux. Tu mets de la crème ou un truc du genre ? Tu fais des bains de boue ? Des masques ? Ou ce n'est qu'un autre avantage au fait d'être loup-garou ?"

Scott soupira.

"T'es vraiment bizarre…"

"Hé ! C'est toi qui est à poil sur moi et c'est moi le bizarre ?! Pas cool. Alors que tu m'as quasiment forcé à dormir contre toi parce que tu aimais trop mes gratouilles, pas cool mec. Caresses de chien donne des puces, j'aurais dû le savoir." Balança Stiles, avec un sourire qui lui mangeait le visage.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi." Répliqua Scott en se redressant complètement pour se relever, encore suffisamment dans l'esprit du loup pour ne pas être gêné de sa nudité.

"Mais non Scotty, je plaisantais voyons… Bon pas sur la douceur, mais j'y peux rien si tu es tout doux même en humain. T'as du chien Scott !"

Le loup-garou lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son regard narquois. Sans plus de cérémonie, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Stiles fut aussitôt sur ses talons, lui criant "Scotty attends ! Tain t'es vraiment d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui !"

Ce fut donc un Shérif Stilinski plus qu'éberlué qui vit débarouler de l'étage un Scott tout nu, visiblement énervé, et à sa suite un Stiles hilare qui lui demandait de se calmer et de revenir se coucher, lui promettant même plus de caresses s'il obtempérait.

Le shérif ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire, puis se ravisa et se replongea dans son journal. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

 _Je viens de me rendre compte qu'à forte de vouloir caser le plus de jeux de mots foireux avec chien, je suis passée complètement à côté de tous ceux sur douceur._

 _N'empêche qu'imaginer Stiles chantant à Scott "Pourquoi ta peau est doooouce" sur l'air de la chanson des Indiens dans Peter Pan vaut le détour._

 _Un commentaire ?_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Black._


End file.
